Un Fanfic Por Cada Idea
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Serie de OS, Viñetas y Drables de parejas Crack con Mikasa Ackerman.
1. Capítulo 1: Incesto Lujuria y Algo mas

**Capítulo 1: Incesto, Lujuria y algo Más.**

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC en los personajes.  
Lenguaje obsceno.

 **Parejas:** Mikasa Ackerman/ Levi Ackerman.

 **Géneros:** Dolor |Romance | Consuelo.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sus personajes a Hajime Isayama.

 **N/A** : Al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:** No había forma de que un hermano normal me quisiera como solo Levi podía quererme.  
.

.

.

.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas de mi habitación, una luz serpenteo a lo largo del cielo abarrotado de nubarrones negros impidiendo a la luna y estrellas dejar salir su luminosidad 1...2...3... Contaba en mi mente mientras él rugido de un trueno me hacía sobresaltarme con temor. Abrace mis piernas con fuerza escondiendo mi cabeza entre el hueco que me proporcionaba, una vez más él cielo rugió con fuerza al dejar salir su furia. Una mano acaricio las hebras azabaches de mi cabello y con velocidad dirigí la mirada a aquel que me consolaba con delicadeza, otro rayo ilumino él cielo y con eso también él rostro de mi querido hermano.

Otro rayo apareció seguido del sonido ensordecedor, tape mis oídos con fuerza y cerré los ojos como si con eso me protegiera. Después de eso vislumbre mi habitación desolada _"Un recuerdo"_ pensé.

Cuando niña, siempre tuve miedo a las tormentas eléctricas, incluso a mis dieciocho años les seguía teniendo pavor, patético pero cierto. Suspiro deseando que pronto aquello acabé mientras me acurrucó entre él espacio que me hacia la pared y él colchón de mi cama junto a las frazadas. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada porque en verdad lo estaba, me regañe a mí misma por seguir manteniendo un miedo que debió desaparecer hace mucho pero era inevitable para mí.

Salí de mi cama en busca en algo que poder hacer para distraer a mis pensamientos paranoicos y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, no obstante, no alcance siquiera él pomo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona menos esperada para mí.

 _Levi_

Mis ojos no tardaron en reconocerlo después de una vida con él, o por lo menos una parte de ella. Lo observe con determinismo y arrugue él ceño un tanto confundida, él por su parte torció la boca en lo que pude distinguir como una mueca burlona.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunte sin tapujos aun examinándolo de pies a cabeza, tenía puesto un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camisa color gris oscura con un estampado que supuse yo de algunas de sus bandas favoritas, estaba descalzo al igual que yo sobre la fría madera del suelo. Él volvió a sonreír socarrón.

—La tormenta esta algo fuerte ¿no? Supuse que estarías en tu cama llorando como una mocosa...— Reprimí las ganas de querer darle un golpe en la cara, le enfrente con la mirada y él maldito aun sostenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero como has visto estoy perfectamente bien así que si no te importa...— hice él ademán de cerrar la puerta pero uno de sus pies me lo impidió, con fuerza hizo la puerta a un lado entrando sin mi consentimiento por lo cual resople irritada.

—No deberías ser tan fría con tu hermano mayor, Mikasa — sus ojos me recorrieron el cuerpo y un escalofrío se alojó a lo largo de mi espalda cuando noté el brillo inusual en aquella mirada oliva.

—Vete a la-

Un rayo ilumino por completo la habitación y él rugido ensordecedor proveniente del cielo no se hizo de esperar, volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y mis manos se colocaron en mis oídos no queriendo ver aquel espectáculo (no tan agradable según yo) de la naturaleza.

Mi espalda choco con la fría pared seguido de unos brazos que me tomaron por sorpresa, mi mente tardo en procesar lo ocurrido.

—Aun eres un cría...— oí comentar a Levi mientras me apretaba a su lecho con fuerza.

Siempre fue él a si, aun con esa indiferencia que se cargaba con todo el mundo, él se permitía ser más humano conmigo o por lo menos yo era la que tenía esa idea sobre él. Incluso cuando no tenemos él mismo trato que cuando niños...Él era una persona en la cual podía confiar, nunca me hacía de lado y aunque no lo admitiera yo también lo quería.

Me mantuve callada, como si cualquier ruido rompiera ese momento intimo que solo nos pertenecía a nosotros dos, no hice amago por querer separarlo de mí, contrario a eso enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello y mis propias manos buscaron refugió en la calidez de su pecho.

Poco a poco aquella tormenta que hace solo un rato me tenía acurrucada contra la fría pared se fue desvaneciendo como si él mismo cielo se diera cuenta que interrumpía aquella intimidad.

Las manos de Levi acariciaron mis cabellos con ese toque sutil y suave que sólo él poseía, sus delgados dedos acariciaron mi nuca en un masaje relajante que me hizo suspirar más tranquila

Estaba anestesiada, no sabía que pasaba a mí al rededor mi mente se encontraba lejana a todo, pérdida en memorias de antaño, algunas dulces como los postres que hacia mama y agrias como la vez que me había perdido la primera vez en la escuela, también confusas y extrañas como en este momento.

Los labios de Levi sellaban los míos, los acariciaba con suavidad temiendo tal vez a que yo rompiera contacto pero no lo hice, deje que los míos propios le siguieran él juego, movíamos nuestras cabezas como buscando un posición que nos resultara cómoda.

¿Cuándo fue que sucedió esto? Era una sensación totalmente diferente, algo que me llegaba a inquietar, es posible que no pueda describir lo que sentí con ello sin embargo yo estaba correspondiendo la caricia y eso me hacía cómplice de lo que tal vez para muchos estaba mal.

Cuando finalizo aquello, él se separó de mi examinado mis expresión, al no ver ningún síntoma de molestia u oposición, tomo mi mano y me invito a lo que podría ser mi primera vez.

Tenía mis dudas por su puesto pero...¿No han escuchado ese dicho "Las acciones valen más que mil palabras?" Bueno, él me hizo entenderlo.

Incluso cuando él libido en sus ojos gritaba, jamás se mostró sucio hacia mi persona, ataco mis labios con la misma presión que antes, con hambre de devorarlos sus manos acariciaron mis brazos ansiosas.

—Estas muy tensa...— me dijo al oído e inmediatamente mando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como sus dientes apresaban mi lóbulo metiéndoselo a la boca y disfrutándolo como si fuera un caramelo. Sus dedos llegaron a mi cuello y lo acariciaron con tanto esmero, abandono mi lóbulo para hacer un camino de besos a lo largo de mi rostro deteniéndose en mi boca la cual disfruto más a fondo. Bajo por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello él cual beso con más lujuria, de vez en cuando sentí sus dientes rozar mi piel, lo hacía a propósito él sabía que era mi punto más sensible.

Sus dientes se enterraron en mi carne y yo me permití lanzar un quejido que fue apagado por él sonido de un trueno. Escuche una suave risa como si con ello celebrara una pequeña victoria por haberme hecho hacer aquello. Fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a su objetivo, él nacimiento de mis pechos.

Volvió a mi boca plantando un beso.

—No te lastimare...— le escuche decir, estaba nerviosa. Bajo de nuevo y succionó la piel de mi pecho, sus dedos lo acompañaron al quitar los primeros botones de mi pijama, fueron ágiles y rápidos dejando al descubierto la piel de mi abdomen la cual se dedicó a explorar con hambre, sentía de vez en cuando su lengua pasar por mi piel y sus labios que se movían con rapidez.

Llego hasta mi sostén él cual se tomó su tiempo de admirar sonriendo con socarronería, yo por mi parte me sonroje como una colegiala y cuando intente cubrirme él tomo mis muñecas separándolas.

—Eres adorable...— le escuche decir, quise reprochar pero lo que abandono mi boca fue un gemido cuando mi sostén desapareció, dos colinas aparecieron mostrándose al desnudo cada una con un botón rosado vi a mi hermano relamer sus labios con ansias y antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo ya estaba encima de mi seno derecho.

Se metió el pezón a la boca y lo chupo con fuerza medida, mi boca abandonó varios suspiros que llevaban su nombre escritos en ellos, su mano tampoco se quedaba atrás pues amasaba mi seno izquierdo y de vez en cuando pellizcaba mi pezón.

—Tus pequeñas son tan deliciosas...— le oí decir mientras dejaba a un lado mis pechos para besar mi boca, sus dedos encontraron él borde de mi pantalón y poco a poco lo fueron bajando por mis piernas, un leve cosquilleo se acento en mi vientre al ver tal escena más me mantuve callada tan solo observando.

La prenda desapareció en algún lugar del piso junto con las demás, sus labios volvieron atacar mi boca en un roce desesperado por su parte, yo le seguía él paso con la misma intensidad que él. Mis manos buscaron su camisa la cual quite sin tapujos, me permití recorrer cada parte de su pecho y abdomen sintiendo a si lo bien formado que estaba.

Le escuche gruñir un par de veces diciendo con aquello que lo estaba haciendo bien, mis manos se dieron el gusto de amasar los músculos de su espalda con toda la palma trazando caminos imaginarios a lo largo de su piel de vez en cuando dejaba que mis uñas se enterraran cuando sus caricias se hacían bruscas.

La habitación se fue inundando de innumerables gruñidos, gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos, la tormenta había desaparecido pero aún quedaba aquella sensación de desesperación que se asentaba en mi vientre cada vez que Levi se abría paso dentro de mí, su boca no abandonaba mi cuello y dejaba múltiples marcas que quedarían como recordatorio de un pecado que nunca debió ser.

A pesar de que mi hermano nunca fue alguien de romanticismos, él sonido de mi nombre al salir de sus labios me hacía ver que aquello no era solo un momento de necesidad, cada beso quemaba mi boca como una clase de veneno que poco a poco se expande por mi cuerpo a tal punto de ser yo quien lo llame con ansias y desesperación.

Aun cuando él sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, aun cuando sabía que yo era su hermana menor, que aquello no era normal que estaba cometiendo una aberración contra todo lo natural, jamás en su mirada pudo haber tanta intensidad como en este momento.

Sus estocadas eran fuertes comparado a como lo hacía al principio, podía sentirlo nervioso y hasta cierto punto indeciso pero aquello dejo de existir cuando su ojos penetraron los míos arrojando aun lado toda aquella maraña de dudas e inseguridades que solo hasta el día de hoy me di cuenta de su presencia.

Podía sentirlo dentro de mí, abriéndose paso de entre mi tierna carne que a cada segundo se volvía más caliente, podía sentirlo como cada vez su respiración se agitaba al igual que la mía incluso lo sentí más cuando toda su esencia se derramo dentro de mí con él último suspiro ahogado que abandono mi boca.

Mi conciencia aún no se recuperaba de tal orgasmo, el cuerpo bañado en sudor exigía con esmero un poco de descanso pero al mismo tiempo me susurraba que aún no quería terminar.

Levi respiraba errático en mi pecho, le mire enternecida y me puse a pensar que debí haber prevenido aquello que no podía ser normal que un hermano podía quererme de aquella forma como solo Levi lo hacía.

—Te quiero, Mikasa...

Su respiración se fue acompasando, sus brazos me tomaron fuerte por la cintura temiendo a que yo me escapara. Acaricie con suavidad sus hebras azabaches, mis manos tomaron su mentón dirigiendo mi boca a la suya en un beso.

No, no había forma alguna de que un hermano normal me quisiera como solo Levi podía hacerlo.

—Yo también te quiero, Levi.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

.

 **Holi** **└|°ε°|┐**

 **Aquí** **presentándome** **con** **nuevo** **proyecto!** **Que** **actualizare** **cada** **mil** **años** **como** **mis** **otras** **historias** **:** **'v**

 **-Le** **tiran** **piedras** **y** **palos-** **Lo** **siento** **por** **existir! :'v...** **pero** **bueh** **aquí** **espero** **que** **disfruten** **de** **la** **historia** **tanto** **como** **yo** **me** **mate** **escribiéndola** **:** **'D**

 **Si** **ven** **alguna** **falta** **de** **ortografía** **y** **gramática** **perdón** **aún** **soy** **una** **niña** **que** **no** **sabe** **escribir** **bien** **y** **que** **debería** **regresar** **a** **la** **primaria**.  
 **Esperó** **que** **disfruten** **la** **historia** **gente,** **se** **las** **dedico** **a** **ustedes** **nakamas** **LeviMika** **!** **Hasta** **la** **próxima** **y** **ARRIBA** **EL** **LEVIMIKA!**

 **-Zeth**


	2. Capitulo 2: Manzanas y Huesos Rotos

Capítulo 2: Una Manzana por cada hueso Roto.

Advertencias: Posible OoC en los personajes.

Lenguaje obsceno.

Parejas: Mikasa Ackerman/ Barthold Hoover.

Géneros: Dolor |Romance | Humor| Consuelo.

Clasificación: T

Disclaimer: Todos sus personajes a Hajime Isayama.

N/A: Al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Fruta que se manifiesta en el tiempo de Adán. Fruta que con su color despierta el gusto de cualquier paladar. Fruta prohibida pero deliciosa que con su sabor se convierte en una deidad contagiosa.

.

.

.

.

Sus puños en alto y la mirada centrada en su oponente, tenía que estar centrado.

Golpe, esquiva, golpe, esquiva.

Para poder calificar entre los diez mejores se necesitaba de mucha determinación y fuerza, demostrar que podía un buen soldado, demostrar que podía servir a la corona o por lo menos esa era la fachada que debía dar y no buscar una comodidad segura como tanto decía Jean, aunque no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Golpe, esquiva, golpe, esquiva.

Él se había determinado en eso, buscar seguridad fuera del peligro que representaban los titanes ¿y para qué? Tanto esfuerzo había puesto para ser admitido dentro de la policía militar, entonces:

¡¿Qué coña hacia dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento?!

Un golpe recibido en su abdomen lo saco de sus cavilaciones haciendo que regresará a la realidad, a la verdadera, aquella que le decía que era un completo estúpido por no haber aprovechado una de las escasas oportunidades que jamás en su vida volvería a tener enfrente.

— ¡Tu cabeza en la pelea Hoover!

Jacto su amigo, Berthold solo se limitó a levantarse del suelo y ponerse en posición para siguiente ataque del rubio que lo miraba con una retorcida mueca de burla. Lanzo un golpe directo a la quijada que el rubio esquivo fácilmente, Reiner barrio el piso provocando la caída del más alto y aprovechando el momento se abalanzo con ansias sobre el pelinegro para atestarle golpes que el pobre soldado no podía bloquear. Lo tomo del cuello aplicando una llave que poco a poco le iba quitando el oxígeno de los pulmones, el rubio solo llego a soltarlo cuando vio el color de la cara del moreno cambiaba a purpura dejando que callera al suelo sin piedad.

— ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —. Pregunto con obvia molestia mientras le tendía la mano a Berthol quien la acepto solo para poder sentarse en la tierra jadeando del cansancio — ¿Estas bien?

—Lo estoy, solo que me siento cansado —Reiner frunció el ceño si es que aun podía, pues la respuesta que le habían dado parecía no haberle agradado del todo —Ya es suficiente por hoy...— el pelinegro comenzó a ponerse de pie poco a poco, decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos era ir al castillo donde seguramente se tomaría una ducha y se iría a tumbar en la cama, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba.

—Estas de broma ¿no?...Viejo, ni siquiera pusiste esfuerzo en el entrenamiento —no se había dado cuenta que Reiner lo había seguido hasta que sintió la vos masculina aun lado de él, recriminado la falta de entusiasmo que le ponía — A este paso hasta un crio te pondrá una paliza.

—Estoy cansado Reiner...dame un respiro ¿quieres?— replico el pelinegro tratando de ignorar su anterior comentario.

—Y yo estoy cansado de que digas que estás cansado Berth... ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?—

El pelinegro se detuvo mirando fijamente el suelo, sintió la mano pesada de Reiner posándose en su hombro en un gesto de preocupación.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose con los orbes claros del soldado pero tan pronto como eso paso sus ojos fueron más allá de él, donde finalmente se quedaron clavados en la silueta de una joven de cabellos negros cortos, el rubio le siguió hasta encontrarse con la posible causa de que Berthold estuviera tan distraído.

—No amigo... ¡Me jodes! ¿Ella? de todas las mujeres que puede haber en la legión ¿te fijas en ella?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada de Mikasa con las mejillas ardiendo en una explosión carmesí al notar la sorpresa en las facciones de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Mikasa Ackerman?...— le dijo el rubio aun sin creerse el hecho de que a Berthold gustara Ackerman — Sabes que es más fácil a que yo pueda ser el rey a Mikasa llegara a fijarse en ti ¿verdad?

—Me encantan los ánimos que me das amigo— resoplo por lo bajo mientras reanudaba sus pasos hacia el edificio sintiendo a los pocos segundos a Reiner a su lado.

—Escucha... Yo solo te evito la pena de que termines con el corazón hecho mierda...Es la sombra de Eren y créeme que no va dejar a un lado al tipo solo porque te gusta y le quieres declarar tus sentimientos y esas cosas... ¿Me entiendes?

—Pero si tu estas detrás de Christa a pesar de que Ymir te pueda romper las bolas...—menciono a modo de herir el ego de su amigo— Además de que te rechazaría

—En mi caso, si es que me llegan a rechazar no terminaría en un estado emocional en el cual me cortaría las venas con la navaja por algo tan simple— reclino con superioridad— Y cabe decir que yo si se cómo entretener a las mujeres...

Berthol bufo exasperado. Quizás el muy mal parido siempre podía conseguir a cualquier mujer con la sonrisa de picaron casanova y mostrando sus músculos como si de oro se tratase con esa cara "Oye pero mírame que suculento soy" le estaba cayendo en el culo tener que estar lidiando con los múltiples "amigo a si es mi naturaleza...nací para entretener mujeres si sabes a lo que me refiero" juraba que si lo volvía decir lo tiraba del muro Rose aunque fuera su mejor amigo.

—Tal vez para ti sea fácil pero yo...si yo le dijera a Mikasa...—no completo la frase ante la oleada de resignación que azoto su mente.

— ¡Basta de esta mierda!— exclamo Reiner tomándolo bruscamente e inyectando una mirada de severidad.

—Si no vas hacer nada tu entonces yo lo are por ti...— acto seguido, comenzó a caminar a paso firme hasta donde la recluta Ackerman yacía sentada a la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

¿Pero qué? ¡¿Es que se había vuelto loco?! No podía ir hacia y ella y hacer las cosas tan precipitadamente, comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sus pies empezaron a moverse con rapidez para alcanzar a Reiner que ya solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Mikasa.

— ¡Reiner espera!— la desesperación se asentó en su pecho pudiendo así que los nervios estallaran en su cabeza. Escucho perfectamente como el nombre de la Ackerman salir de entro los labios de su amigo llamándola provocando que la pelinegra enfocara su atención en el rubio.

Si no hacía algo todo se iría al caño aún más cuando varios de los soldados cotilleaban entre si al ver como Braun hablaba con Mikasa, el miedo de la respuesta que Mikasa le daría a Reiner lo embargo en un sabor amargoso que le recorrió el pecho.

—Mikasa, puedo hablar un minuto contigo...

Sin nada más que hacer por la falta de concentración sumando la desesperada idea de callar amigo le hicieron atacar a Reiner con la guardia baja. Concentro toda su fuerza en un golpeo e hizo que el cuerpo de su amigo callera hacia Mikasa quien en un intento por evitar el golpe, pateo al rubio. El alma se le cayó al piso cuando se escuchó el crujido de al parecer un hueso roto y el grito para nada femenino de Reiner le confirmo lo que en su fuero interno rogaba porque no fuera verdad.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto un castaño de ojos ámbar que apareció en la escena. Berthold comenzó a sudar frio al ver al corpulento de su compañero retorciéndose del dolor. Mikasa se reincorporo acercándose al rubio mientras examinaba la zona donde la fuerza del ataque se había concentrado.

—Mika...sa—susurro más no termino de decir su nombre cuando un quejido por parte del rubio le hizo volcar su atención en él.

—Espera, no te muevas tanto o lo vas a empeorar... ¿puedes levantarte?— pregunto en tono bajo mientras pasaba uno de los brazos del joven por su cuello y con ayuda de otro recluta se llevaron a Braun hacia la enfermería

Sorprendido por el hecho de que Mikasa ayudase a unos de sus compañeros, se quedó ahí plantado observando como la azabache se iba con su mejor amigo que si no fuera porque tenía un hueso roto estaría igual o más sorprendido que él.

(...)

¡Lo iba amatar! ¡Juraba que lo iba matar!

Los pasos retumbaban en el piso de madera pulida mientras sus ojos color oliva miraban fijamente el camino que transitaba. Reiner iba a pagar por aquella frustración que le había dejado en el campo de batalla después de que se fuera y de que varios personas se le acecharan preguntándose por qué había atacado a su amigo de tal forma.

El cielo estaba estrellado aquella noche, la iluminación de las lámparas de aceite y antorchas, que cada cuando eran cambiadas eran los únicos medios de luz por la cual el cuartel no quedaba a ciegas. Su mente estaba pérdida en las imágenes de cuando peleaban los dos hasta el horrible sonido del hueso de Reiner quebrarse como si de un palo seco se tratase.

Ciertamente la culpa le picaba, se sentía mal por haberlo atacado de tal forma. No tenía la mínima idea de que cara le pondría, mas eso no era suficiente como para crear una excusa sobre el comportamiento repentino del rubio.

Pero aquello no era lo que más temía en esos momentos, no era el hecho de que Reiner le hubiera dicho, tenía miedo a la respuesta que la pelinegra le hubiese dado. El jamás había cruzado palabra con Mikasa, muy pocas veces se encontraba con ella y solo cuando Armin y Eren la acompañaban o cuando salían en grupo a comprar las provisiones necesarias.

Nunca había forjado un lazo con la recluta y tampoco es como si tuviera una oportunidad teniendo en cuenta que para ella la única persona a su ojos era Jaeger o por lo menos eso era lo que decían los rumores. No es como si también le gustara la joven o bueno, por lo menos eso creía, simplemente sentía curiosidad quería saber qué cosas se escondían bajo esa capa de indiferencia.

"Si claro... ¿algo más? No se...como decir que Ymir no es lesbiana" se burló su subconsciente ante la patética excusa.

Agito su cabeza espantando pensamientos que le comenzaban a llenarle la cabeza de ideas incoherentes y decidió concentrarse mejor en el camino. Doblo en la esquina de un pasillo estrecho que terminaba en una puerta al fondo. La enfermería era un cuarto espacioso en la cual abundaban camas, todas ellas pegadas a la pared separadas por una cortina blanca, en la entrada había un pequeño escritorio que seguramente le pertenecía a la encargada, el cual estaba vacío dando por sentado que la propietaria no estaba.

Diviso una cama justo en la esquina que a diferencia de las otras que yacían bacías, esta estaba ocupada por el cuerpo aun inconsciente de su amigo, suspiro y encamino sus pasos hacia el sin embargo sus ojos advirtieron sobre otra silueta al borde de esta la cual se le hizo demasiado familiar.

— ¿Mikasa?

La aludida volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba con un deje de curiosidad. Se sorprendió al verla al pie de la cama sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía ser una fruta.

—Eres Hoover ¿verdad?— la luz de la vela que se mantenía danzando en la pequeña mesa le ilumino el rostro a la chica dejando ver sus plateados ojos. El asintió un tanto nervioso al no esperar verla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?...es decir...ya dieron el toque de queda—. Se acercó silencioso hasta donde ella estaba teniendo un distancia prudente.

—Le he traído la cena, seguía dormido así que la enfermera me recomendó que lo viera en otro momento...—. La azabache le mostro la pequeña fruta que traía consigo, una manzana roja que aparentaba ser muy jugosa. El la miro extrañado. —Pensé que tendría hambre...

Berthold la observo con la sorpresa adornando sus facciones, Mikasa permanecía quieta sin decir ni una palabra, una risa llena de alivio salió de entre los labios del joven soldado obteniendo una mirada interrogante por parte de la oriental.

—Perdona...—. Dijo disculpándose cuando logro calmarse— No me esperaba verte aquí, tampoco esperaba que estuvieras preocupada por Reiner.

— ¿Tan raro es?— Berthold miro de nuevo a la azabache pensando en la próximas palabras, siendo cuidadoso para no decir algo que ofendiese a Ackerman.

—Solo que das la impresión de que solo te preocupa Eren.

—Puede que tengas razón —. Admitió Mikasa.

— ¿La tengo?

Pudo ver como Mikasa comenzaba a jugar con la manzana entre sus manos hasta que al final la dejo reposar aun lado de la vela para fijar sus ojos plateados sobre los suyos.

—Eren suele ser muy impulsivo, no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace y se arroja al peligro como si su vida no valiera nada, él no sabe lo que es ser paciente y tiene un temperamento que hay veces que llega a ser insoportable

Vio como una de la manos de Mikasa apartaba los pocos mechones de la frente de Reiner, por unos momentos envidio al soldado tener tal trato de la recluta, sin embargo, la sensación lo abandono cuando puedo notar como los orbes plata de la chica estaban perdidos en las facciones del rubio, viendo tal vez en el la imagen de Jaeger.

—Me daba miedo el pensar que algo podía pasarle a tal punto que no me di cuenta que ya comenzaba actuar de la misma manera y sucumbiendo a los impulsos que tanto odie de el en un principio. Irónico ¿no crees?

Pudo escuchar como una risa sin gracia salía de entre los labios de la recluta.

— ¿Qué es Eren para ti?— a Mikasa no pareció afectarle la pregunta, inconscientemente comenzó acariciar la mejilla de Reiner rememorando tal vez algún recuerdo de antaño.

—Es mi familia, lo único que queda de ella.

Berthold la admiro por unos instantes en completo silencio, su mente formo una nueva imagen de Mikasa, una donde protegía algo que valía más que su propia vida. Se quedó sin palabras, no es como si tuviera un mar de pensamientos porque era todo lo contrario, se había quedado en blanco.

—Lamento lo que paso en el entrenamiento.

La voz de Ackerman interrumpió sus pensamientos inexistentes, los ojos de la joven lo miraban con un brillo de culpa titilando, algo en ello le hizo recordar en las estrellas una vez que el sol se marchaba y dejaban ver su esplendor, quiso decir algo nuevamente pero fue ella quien hablo primero.

—Me precipite cuando lo vi venir hacia mí, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con un hueso roto—.La mirada de la azabache volvió a recaer en Reiner — Fue mi culpa que el este aquí.

Berthold reunió todo el valor que pudo y redujo el espacio que los separaba, una de las manos del moreno viajo hasta la mejilla de la joven sintiendo el tacto suave bajo la palma, Mikasa pareció extrañada por el repentino cambio del joven.

— ¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Te sientes culpable?

Mikasa bajo la vista al ser descubierta pero tan pronto como lo hizo la mano de Berthold atrapo su mentón haciendo que ella lo viese a los ojos. Ella no tenía culpa de nada, si él no hubiera golpeado Reiner, su amigo no estaría en cama ni ella tratando de disculparse, tampoco estaría en esta absurda situación en la que poco a poco el sentido común se había ido de vacaciones logrando así que estampar sus labios con lo de Mikasa en un beso tan repentino que no pudo percatarse del momento en el que la joven había chocado con la mesita de noche.

La manzana cayó al suelo con un leve sonido contra la madera. Los labios de Mikasa se mantenían estáticos contra los del moreno, sus brazos fueron perdiendo la fuerza en el momento justo en el que dejo al joven rozarlos de manera suave, lenta y tierna. La mano faltante se posó en la otra mejilla de la joven sintiendo con más ganas los labios de Mikasa. Solo pudieron separarse cuando el oxígeno llego a faltar en sus pulmones, el con las mejillas encendidas y ella con el sabor de Berthold impregnado en los labios.

—Cuando Reiner despierte, podrías darle esto...— dijo al momento en el que se agachaba para tomar la fruta entre sus manos, sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. — Estoy seguro que aceptara tus disculpas...

Ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera, cómplice de un impulso del cual no sentía remordimiento, tomo el fruto entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos, Berthold correspondió al gesto aun con el rojo adornando sus facciones.

—Una manzana por cada hueso roto...

Fin

.

.

.

.

Tal vez algunos tengan cara de "Pero que carajos ಠ_ಠ" y tiene razón, juntar a Berthold y a Mikasa es imposible pero para mí, que si pudiera podría emparejar a Mikasa hasta con la llama trol...y...y...y...y me vale chucha si es imposible esta pareja de todas formas ya la publique y me encanto :v

Por a hora los dejo leyendo, espero que les guste :3 si les gusto de le a la estrella de aquí abajo ⭐y/o comenten que les pareció. Les mando un abrazo con sabor a...a mi aliento por las mañanas (? Okno chau chau

Turururu tururur

-Zeth


End file.
